darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Passing Time in Pallet Town!
The second episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the thirty-sixth and episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. The campers arrive in Pallet Town and are asked to catch the twelve current starter Pokemon. Each camper who catches one is given immunity and asked to participate in a further challenge to become team captains. When two Pokemon unknowingly become team captains, their relationship is put in jeopardy. Meanwhile, one unlucky Pokemon is eliminated at the end for a lack of immunity. Plot Mew informs the campers that they've arrived at their stop; when Charmeleon notes that they're still in the air, Cacturne correctly concludes that Mew wants them to jump. Mew tells Hitmonlee he needs his help with something while everyone else gets parachutes. Lopunny nominates Mismagius to jump first for all the times Mismagius pranked her at Losers' Land, but Banette responds by pushing Lopunny out of the plane, though Mismagius points out she could've just levitated. Eventually, all the campers except Hitmonlee have jumped. Hitmonlee asks Mew what he needed, and Mew looks around before pushing Hitmonlee out of the plane. Hitmonlee laughs about Mew's "joke" in the confessional, but the fall clearly took a toll on him. Mew welcomes the campers to Pallet Town. He explains that many trainers start their journeys here by picking a starter Pokemon, which is part of their challenge. Each camper will need to find one of the twelve starters (Gardevoir and Kadabra are hushed after discussing the recently added Unova starters) and bring it to you, which will not only grant them immunity, but also allow them to continue on to a second round. Lileep questions why the immune ones would be the ones to continue, but Mew promises to explain in due time. Mew explains that eleven starters are already loose in Pallet Town and Route 1. Weavile points out that he originally said twelve, and Mew awkwardly explains that they couldn't get a Charmander. Everyone looks at Charmeleon, who refuses to be the replacement until Mew offers him immunity, which he quickly accepts. Weavile grabs Charmeleon to become the first one immune, though Gabite is not pleased. When Arcanine objects, Mew points out he never said it wasn't allowed and sends everyone off on their own. In confessionals, Arcanine reveals confidence in his running speed, while Gabite knows the starters won't mess with her. Kadabra just hopes to get immunity to stay longer and get to know others better, before chuckling. Gardevoir and Cacturne sneak around a house, with Gardevoir pointing out that Mew never said they couldn't. Sure enough, Gardevoir finds a Squirtle, which Cacturne allows her to keep, saying he can get another starter somewhere else. Outside, she finds that Froslass found a Chimchar in the other house. Mew takes a moment in the confessional to assure viewers that Pallet Town citizens allowed their houses to be used in the challenge, and are currently on a luxurious cruise through Hoenn and the other regions. Piloswine, Diglett, Wooper, and Luxio are searching on Route 1 when Wooper pushes Diglett's wheelbarrow over a pained Bulbasaur. Wooper lets Diglett keep it, though Diglett objects. Trapinch comes over and seems impressed that Diglett managed to find one so quickly, wondering if he got out of his wheelchair to do it. Diglett notes that Trapinch is a bit like Luxio, but "more squealing and chatty than insane." Trapinch says that Diglett is so cool, but also the others, before admitting that she likes everyone. Golbat hangs upside down, trying to decide whether to search in the water, before Kadabra's voice scares him into falling into the water. Golbat somehow ends up finding and capturing both the Totodile and the Mudkip in his mouth. Kadabra is impressed and leaves the Mudkip for Golbat while taking the Totodile for himself. Golbat, meanwhile, has learned an important lesson: never lick a Mudkip. Cacturne finds a Turtwig in the lab, going over to join the others. Clefable also went to the lab and found a Cyndaquil, while Hypno found a Piplup there. Mew lists off everyone who's immune and calculates that it won't be much longer. Soon, the last three arrive; Arcanine with a Torchic, Pidgeot with a Chikorita, and Gengar with a Treecko. Mew directs the thirteen immunes to the lab, where Mewtwo awaits them, while Bellsprout and Lapras discuss what they might have to do. Mew takes the thirteen immune Pokemon, including Charmeleon, and explains that they will be playing a game of Grass-Fire-Water, essentially like Rock-Paper-Scissors with the elemental type triangle. Additionally, they will have to sing during this part (even Charmeleon, though he is not participating in this game)! The campers begin a song called "One, Two, Three, Go!" during the Grass-Fire-Water events. First round, Gardevoir faces Arcanine, who she defeats with her Fire-type. Weavile taunts and eventually defeats Froslass with a Grass-type, though Charmeleon insults her in song along the way. Hypno faces Diglett and loses, while Kadabra beats Pidgeot. Cacturne then defeats Clefable with a Grass-type. Gengar and Golbat sing in a friendly way, both choosing Fire, then Water, before Gengar chooses Fire again and wins. This begins round two. Weavile and Gardevoir taunt each other, but in the end Gardevoir chooses Fire and emerges victorious. Kadabra also defeats Gengar with a Grass-type pick. Diglett questions why they're doing this if they're already immune but faces off against Cacturne anyway, and Cacturne wins. This leaves three in: Gardevoir, Kadabra, and Cacturne. Mew spins a wheel randomly to pick which of the three will not advance, and it decides Kadabra. Charmeleon asks what the prize is, and Mew explains that they will be team captains! Cacturne and Gardevoir protest this, with Cacturne offering to give up his spot as captain to Kadabra, but Mew refuses because it will be great for ratings, first suggesting removing Cacturne's immunity before then mentioning elimination entirely. Cacturne and Gardevoir are reluctantly forced to accept, though Cacturne reassures her by saying they'll be together again at the merge. Gardevoir lets out her anger at Mew in the confessional, while Cacturne expresses his disappointment, knowing how little he'll get to see her from then on. Hypno wonders if this will make them weaker leaders, but Weavile cackles and says Gardevoir's getting her karma. Mew leads Cacturne and Gardevoir to a room where Mewtwo awaits with a lot of Poke Balls. Mew explains that they'll be picking teammates, but with each pick a random Pokemon will be assigned to them! Mew lets Cacturne go first due to alphabetical order, and since he can't pick Gardevoir, he picks his best friend, Banette. Banette is glad to be chosen, but sad for Cacturne when he sees he can't be with Gardevoir. Banette is further disappointed when Gardevoir chooses her best friend Mismagius, with Banette saying they didn't have to separate them too. Cacturne then randomly receives Wooper, while Gardevoir gets Pidgeot. After this, Cacturne picks Gengar, and Gardevoir picks Ninetales. Cacturne then receives Weavile while Gardevoir gets Gliscor. Cacturne almost chooses Houndoom but holds back, realizing that he doesn't want to separate Houndoom and Ninetales as well, despite Gengar's protests. Cacturne instead goes for the risky pick of Arcanine, while Gardevoir gets Houndoom. Cacturne is then given Hypno, while Gardevoir gets Lopunny. Mew assigns the rest randomly. At the end, Cacturne's team is himself, Banette, Wooper, Gengar, Weavile, Arcanine, Hypno, Murkrow, Golbat, Lapras, Luxio, Piloswine, Charmeleon, and Gabite, while Gardevoir's team is herself, Mismagius, Pidgeot, Ninetales, Houndoom, Lopunny, Electrode, Bronzong, Bellsprout, Lileep, Clefable, Dragonite, Trapinch, Kadabra, and Froslass. This leaves only Hitmonlee and Diglett, and Mew explains that while there were only supposed to be thirty-one Pokemon and the last one remaining would be eliminated, due to Hitmonlee sneaking on the plane, there are now thirty-two. Mew appears to be about to do a coin toss but then explains that Hitmonlee must leave since Diglett was already given immunity. Hitmonlee seems crushed as Mewtwo carries him away, but Mew is cheerful. Trapinch wonders where Diglett should go, and both she and Piloswine offer to take him, but Mew gives him to Piloswine (Cacturne's team) since he likes Piloswine more. Mew then names Cacturne's team the Deadly Darkrais, while Gardevoir's becomes the Cool Cresselias! Hitmonlee gives his last confessional, only having time to notice that the outhouse is really clean before Mewtwo removes him and Mew forces him out of the plane without a parachute, since they only had thirty-one. Mew is happy that Hitmonlee is gone...or so he thinks, as Hitmonlee grabbed onto the wing of the plane, determined to come back inside and win. Mew allows the winners of the challenge (those with immunity) to stay in the winner's chamber for the night, since no team actually won. Many are happy, though Lopunny is not, as she pushed for first class. Mew gives everyone a few days to rest, and everyone makes confessionals. Electrode is happy to still be in, and hopes to see Gardevoir in her bikini somewhere hot. Diglett is optimistic, thinking that he might do well as long as they stay away from water. Gabite just declares that she'll win. Gliscor promises not to make another mistake, and that he's a threat this time. Bronzong laughs darkly, explaining that he took last season to learn everyone's weaknesses, and they'll never see him coming. Lopunny is arrogant as usual, thinking she can eliminate Kadabra and Weavile first before hoping to win over Hypno. Pidgeot is happy to be singing more, and says since she went to therapy, she's learned to handle things better and won't become a depressed mess like last season. Luxio drinks out of the sink because...she just does. Ninetales is okay, happy to be with her friends like Gardevoir and Lapras, as well as Houndoom and Arcanine...she quickly tries to correct her slip. Lapras admits she isn't crazy about this season but will give it her all! Murkrow thinks she can make a friendly gang, but vows to keep her eyes on the prize. Wooper admits he's sad that Mawile isn't there, but knows he'll see her again if he wins! Golbat is miserable, expecting lots of pain and suffering. Mismagius is annoyed that Gardevoir and Cacturne split her and Banette up, but is motivated to make it to the merge as long as Mew doesn't throw in any unexpected twists. Trapinch is glad to be on a plane ride with her true love! Dragonite is happy to be back with friends, not caring much about winning. Kadabra calmly explains that he's turned over a new leaf, becoming smarter and more secretive, trying to make friends. He wants to eliminate old threats, as well as Hypno, who he instinctively doesn't trust. Lileep yawns, already tired of this trip. Froslass sighs, not wanting to be there but staying because her mother signed her up, although she doesn't think anyone likes her. Gengar says he likes Froslass, although he's sad that Houndoom is on the other team. Gardevoir just asks to be killed. Charmeleon is confident about both Gabite and victory, especially without Weavile to ruin him. Arcanine is happy to be around girls, money, and fame. Bellsprout slams his head against the wall in stress. Weavile is stressed, knowing everyone will be after her, but she's trying to be better, and is interested in Hypno as well. Banette feels the same as Mismagius about being split from her, but promises to go far, not letting Mewtwo's tricks stop him. Hypno is glad he's made a good impression, because he intends to manipulate from the shadows using his hypnotic pendulum. Houndoom growls, hating singing, flying, and Arcanine. Cacturne is annoyed, punching a hole in the toilet. Clefable is ready to prove herself, rationalizing that she beat everyone except Piloswine and the newbies, so if she can take care of them this time, victory should be easy! Piloswine tries doing a confessional, but the water from the toilet has piled pretty high and he's forced to open the door. Mew is happy to have gotten rid of Hitmonlee, and says goodbye to the viewers...until next time! Cast Hosts *Mew *Mewtwo Competitors *Arcanine *Banette *Bellsprout *Bronzong *Cacturne *Charmeleon *Clefable *Diglett *Dragonite *Electrode *Froslass *Gabite *Gardevoir *Gengar *Gliscor *Golbat *Hitmonlee *Houndoom *Hypno *Kadabra *Lapras *Lileep *Lopunny *Luxio *Mismagius *Murkrow *Ninetales *Pidgeot *Piloswine *Trapinch *Weavile *Wooper Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes